<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snowy Nights and Christmas Lights by NAOA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960434">Snowy Nights and Christmas Lights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAOA/pseuds/NAOA'>NAOA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gundam 00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bittersweet, Brothers, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Family, Family Feels, Family Reunions, Gen, Holidays, Light Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:34:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAOA/pseuds/NAOA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyle runs into his brother in a bar and they end up spending Christmas together. -Complete!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Only Gundam 00 fic I ever wrote, originally written in 2012.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lyle frowned as the wind blew across his face. It was far colder than it needed to be. He turned a corner was blessed by the wall that stood obstructing the wind. He paused and enjoyed the stillness for a moment before continuing on. There really wasn't any reason for him to be out and about that late at night but he'd been feeling restless and unable to sleep so he'd though a walk might tire him out. He passed a lighted shop window and looked in. Shiny toys were displayed inside. He smiled briefly and walked on. Christmas was so near and he still hadn't done any of his shopping.</p><p>He turned another corner and had to stand aside for a group of men, all of whom were laughing loudly. He waited for them all to pass before continuing on is way, he didn't really have a fixed destination in mind. He wondered aimlessly, his feet making new footprints in the snow. The streets were clearing out, people were going home. He'd tried turning in early but that had failed miserably.</p><p>Things were just getting unbearably cold when he decided he could take no more and turned into a brightly light pub. It was wonderfully warm inside and he took off his coat at the door. A few people glanced up from their beer and dinner but most ignored him. He took a seat at the bar and ordered, taking a sandwich with his drink. He looked around. The place was only barely decorated for Christmas. A couple strings of lights, a wreath and, a few garlands and some tinsel in at odd spots all gave the pub a rather pitiful seasonal look.</p><p>The bartender noticed him looking around. "Got a problem with the décor?" He asked, grunting.</p><p>Lyle shook his head. "Not at all."</p><p>The door opened again and a couple came in they sat at a table near the window and held hands before ordering. Lyle drank and waited for his sandwich. There was music coming from a radio behind the bar. Old Christmas carols from God Knows when that everybody had hear a million times before. He didn't mind though, they were kind of nice. He sipped his beer before deciding what drink he would order next. He had a feeling the bartender was taking his time with the sandwich to make him order more. That's why the peanuts were there, to make him thirsty. Well, they were working and he ordered another round.</p><p>The door behind him opened again but he didn't look back. He didn't feel like getting another gust of cold air blown in his face, instead he hunched over his beer and waited for the cold to pass. Whoever it was that had had the audacity to disturb his pleasant warmth came up to the counter and shook off his coat. He took the sea two stools away from Lyle and asked for a bottle of Guinness. Lyle glanced at him as the man unwrapped his scarf and made himself comfy. "Ooh," The man said. "And some soup too. This cold is killing me!" He laughed and made an attempt to stop his chattering teeth.</p><p>Lyle ignored him and cracked a handful of peanuts. "Here ya go." The bartender said, placing a bowl and a bottle in front of the new arrival.</p><p>Lyle was indignant. He had been there twice as long as the new guy and he still hadn't gotten his food. "Hey, I've been waiting." He said, rather crossly. The bartender gave him a nasty glare and then went around back. He returned with the sandwich. "Bout time." Lyle muttered, digging in.</p><p>"How is that?" The other man asked. Lyle shrugged, not looking at him.</p><p>"It's okay." Truth be told it was a pretty good sandwich but he was too pissed about being made to wait to admit it. The bartender gave him another angry look. He must have taken the décor thing pretty hard, considering Lyle hadn't actually said anything negative about it in the fist place.</p><p>The other laughed and turned to him and Lyle almost spat his drink out. Sitting only two stools away from him, looking just as shocked was his very own twin brother. He gaped and almost knocked over his beer. "Holy shi-..." He couldn't even finish the sentence.</p><p>Next to him Neil was doing the same. Out of the corner of their eyes the saw the bartender drop a glass and break it. Neil raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Never thought I'd run into you." He said.</p><p>Lyle nodded as they both regained composure. "Yeah, what are you doing here?"</p><p>"Stopping in for a drink. Same as you."</p><p>He'd actually meant what are you doing in this city but didn't pursue the subject. He took a drink and then looked his brother over. Looked healthy enough. He popped out a cigarette and offered the package to his brother. Neil refused. "Don't smoke." He said. Lyle shrugged.</p><p>"So, how ya been?" Neil asked. Scooting over to bridge the gap between them. "Keeping yourself occupied?" He swallowed some soup and downed the rest of his bottle and called for another one.</p><p>"Guess so, same old same old." Lyle said, doing the same. "How about you?" He took a bite and eyed his brother's soup, thinking ordering some for himself.</p><p>"Can't complain. Had my share of ups and downs."</p><p>They paused and then both of them sighed. "This sucks." Lyle said. "Can we cut the small talk crap? It's making me sick to my stomach."</p><p>Neil nodded and the two of them relaxed. "I'm in town on holiday. I thought I might get back home for a few days and see how things are. Do you live around here?"</p><p>Lyle nodded. "Yeah, down he street." He eyed his brother. "You got a place to stay?"</p><p>"I'm gonna check into a hotel or something."</p><p>It was really just the desire not to be left alone of Christmas that made him offer. "You could stay at my place." Lyle said.</p><p>Neil weighed his options and smiled. "That would be great." There was some measure of guardedness but it was friendly. "You sure about this?"</p><p>"Yeah, why not? I'm alone for the holidays, you're alone. Lets hang out. How long do you think you'll stay for?"</p><p>Neil grinned. "I'll be gone day after Boxing Day if that's okay with you?"</p><p>"Sounds fine."</p><p>They finished up their drinks and left the pub, they'd both had a little too much to drink and Neil sang, much to the annoyance of some passers by.</p><p>"Oi, dumbass!" One of them shouted. "Shut the hell up!"</p><p>Neil gave them cheerfully rude gesture and continued on. Lyle laughed and joined him. He wasn't that drunk and he wondered if his brother was either. He kind of doubted it.</p><p>"Effing pricks." One of the offended passers muttered.</p><p>They unlocked the door to Lyle's apartment, an old brick one that was connected to it's neighbors on both sides. Inside Lyle set him up in the guest room and they turned on the TV. A reporter was taking in front of a burning building. "Wouldn't be Christmas is something wasn't burned down." Lyle said rather cynically.</p><p>Neil nodded and drank his coffee, watching the news. "Guess not." He watched as the camera showed different angles of the charred out house.</p><p>"Well, if that's all that's on, it must have been a slow night for news." Lyle made himself more comfortable on the couch. "Anyway, what are you gonna do for Christmas?"</p><p>"Dunno, kick around your place, I guess."</p><p>"That's cool. I was gonna go to Mass, do you wanna come along?"</p><p>Neil gave his brother a considering look. "Yeah, I'll do that." He privately thought that going to Mass was a good idea, it would have made his parents happy. He wondered if that was the reason Lyle wanted to go.</p><p>"I gotta go shopping tomorrow. Wanna come with?" Lyle asked.</p><p>"Yeah, that would be nice." Neil grinned. "Now that I'm here looks like you gotta buy me a present too."</p><p>Lyle snorted. "What, coal ain't good enough for you?"</p><p>"We all know I never got coal a day in my life. I was always a good kid."</p><p>"Yeah, whatever and you gotta buy me something too. None of that home made bull crap."</p><p>Neil pretend to look hurt before going off to bed.</p><p>Lyle wasn't sure why he'd invited his brother back to his house. He could have let him just walk off and things would have stayed the same but instead he'd taken him with him. "Oh well," He though. "At least I'm getting a present out of it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lyle awoke to the sound of his brother using his shower. Neil had gone ahead and made himself right at home. It was an odd feeling, hearing his brother sing in the shower, it sort of seemed unreal. He sat up in bed and ran a hand through his hair, wondering what kind of mess he'd invited in on himself. He finally dragged his body out from the comfort of the covers over to the kitchen. He started a pot of coffee and waited for his brother to come out. Neil came in drying his hair. "Morning." He said.</p><p>Lyle nodded, blowing steam off his mug. "Yep." Neil made busy going through his cabinets, looking for food. "Got any cereal?" Lyle pointed to a cabinet behind him. "Great." There was a moment of silence during which Neil made up his breakfast and Lyle made his brother a mug of coffee. "So, where are we going shopping?" Neil asked.</p><p>"Just down the street. Some good shops, know anything you want?"</p><p>Neil thought for a minute. "Surprise me!"</p><p>Lyle cracked a grin. "You sure you want that?" They laughed and sat down at the kitchen table. He didn't really want to talk about anything deep. He hadn't seen his brother in over three years but everything seemed to be going well and he didn't want to ruin it. Maybe they would talk later.</p><p>"Can we stop back at the pub?" Neil asked. "I left my car there last night."</p><p>Lyle looked up. "Didn't know you had one."</p><p>"Yeah. Got to, don't I?"</p><p>Neil flipped on the T.V and they watched the news for a few minutes. "Snow, snow and more snow." He said, looking bored. "We're gonna freeze."</p><p>"Well, sure it's gonna be cold. What kind of Christmas isn't?" Lyle said, laughing a little. He wondered where his brother had been that had made him so unused to the cold. "Anyway, if you need a coat I'll lend you one."</p><p>"Thanks." They pushed back their chairs and Lyle left to get dressed. He'd resolved to do his best to keep getting along with his brother. He wanted a good Christmas for both of them. Coming back out he tossed his brother a coat and the two of them set off. He watched Neil for a moment, walking quickly to stay warm. For all of their past differences, if felt good to have him back in his life. Neil told stories and laughed all the way down the street. He seemed ever cheerful and it put him in a good mood too, better than he had been in months, he wondered briefly if being alone hadn't made him just a little bitter. He vowed to try and get out more.</p><p>Neil was halfway through a story when the reached his car. "Finally!" He cried, hitting the unlock button and swinging himself into the passenger seat. "You drive, you got the plans, you know the way."</p><p>Lyle admired his brother's car, whatever Neil did for a living, he didn't ask, t was doing him good. "Aren't you afraid I'll wreck it?" He asked, teasing.</p><p>Neil wagged a finger. "Ah, I know ya want to live longer than that." He smiled widely and handed over the keys.</p><p>As they turned the corner, Neil cranked up the heater and rubbed his hands together. "So, what'er you getting me?"</p><p>"You think you've been good?" Lyle asked, still teasing.</p><p>"Well, good enough. I think I deserve at least one year without coal." Lyle pulled over. "Got anyone you're buying for?"</p><p>Neil grinned to himself. "I can think of a few people. How 'bout yourself?"</p><p>Lyle nodded. "Friends, lads from work."</p><p>"And me!"</p><p>"Hung up a bit, aren't we?"</p><p>They laughed and set off, passing the shopping carts. Way too manly to use those. They doubled back when realization dawned that they could not carry everything. Am old woman shook her head, watching them.</p><p>Lyle watched to see if Neil's eyes lingered on anything. Truth be told, he didn't know what to get him. Eventually they parted and went off to look for eachother's gifts. It wasn't as tedious as it might have been. Lyle had time to sort over his thoughts and eventually found a book he thought his brother might like and a couple items for his car, more for laughs than anything else. He wondered if Neil'd had any better luck shopping for him. They met back up at the car and headed for another pub for lunch.</p><p>Inside hey picked table in the corner and kept to themselves. It was too early in the day to be drunk and so most of the others were in suits out for lunch, the same as they were. Someone was playing a badly tuned piano in the corner and a few older men who had forsaken the rules of proper drinking hours were singing quietly. All in all it was a pleasant atmosphere.</p><p>Neil asked a few questions about the town, he seemed pleased that Lyle was doing so well. "So schooling went okay?" He asked.</p><p>Lyle nodded. "Went great. Thanks for the money you sent."</p><p>He was waved off. "Nothing."</p><p>After eating they kicked back in their chairs, pleasantly digesting and now in a deep conversation of politics. Wherever and however far from home he had been, Neil had managed to keep up with Irish politics. There wasn't much in the way of arguing between them and it was nice to have someone to talk it over with, without the worry of seriously offending them. Neil was particularly interested in any news of paramilitary groups from the North. Lyle didn't ask his reasons but Neil was particularly interested in weather things had gotten worse or better. Truthfully he said things seemed the same as ever. He couldn't tell exactly how his brother reacted to it, he said the same things as everyone else about how awful the fighting was but whatever he truly felt he kept to himself.</p><p>They left to rent a movie and ended up with several, not having been able to agree on one. With most of the day still remaining they went on a walk, still talking over everything but what had happened to them in the past years. Somehow an unspoken agreement had been made that they would not discuss anything that personal.</p><p>"You know, I kinda missed the snow." Neil said, when they reached a park. He looked around at the the white grounds around them. They were on the grounds of an old abbey. He admired the perfect whiteness of the undisturbed snow. "It's not everywhere you see sights like this. I've gone a few Christmases without seeing a single snowflake." A glimmer of sadness filled his eyes for a moment. "I've been in space." He said abruptly. "I don't get snow in space." He bent down and picked up a little, letting it melt in his palm and then letting the water run off. He stood up and dried his hands, shoving them into his pockets. "I missed it."</p><p>Lyle didn't ask why he'd been in space or for how long or anything for that matter, it would have been rude to interrupt. "Some days, I'd be glad to send you up a little." He said, earning a smile.</p><p>"Well, if I get home sick I'll call you up and you can ship me a box of Irish snow."</p><p>Lyle paused. "Do you get homesick?"</p><p>"Ah, sometimes. I suppose more than I'd like to admit." He ran a hand through his hair. "I get back here as often as I can. I have a flat rented in Dublin and whenever I can I stay there." Neil smiled, reflectively.</p><p>"Must be cold in space."</p><p>"It is."</p><p>They paused and the silence was almost heavy enough to choke a man. It was finally broken by Neil throwing a snowball. The childish gesture signified the end to the conversation. Lyle threw one back, agreeing that it was best to drop the matter. Whatever being away from home caused Neil to feel, he did not want to think about it then. They laughed and then turned when thy heard some children laughing. The kids must have found two grown men chucking snowballs at each other funny. Not ones to disappoint an audience they started up again, the children whooped and cheered. Eventually they burned out and the children dispersed.</p><p>Laughing they headed back to Neil's car, content with calling it a good day. Back at home they sat laughing on the couch. All of the awkwardness between them seemed to have melted away. They sat watching their movies and wrapping peasants on the coffee table. The gaudy Christmas paper covered the floor and indeed, most of the room and although a mess was made, neither of them worried about it.</p><p>He countdown to</p><p>Christmas had begun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was amazing how much Neil sank into Lyle's daily routine. It was only a few days but in that short space of a time he had become a normal part of life.</p><p>Lyle rather enjoyed spending time with him. Neil was very into the Christmas spirit. He even sank carols in the shower. If not for his brother, he probably would have let the holidays pass with little notice but then he found, things were always easier to celebrate with other people around.</p><p>The night of Christmas Eve they stood in front of Lyle's mirror putting the finishing touches to their suits. Lyle adjusted his tie and the two of them looked each other over. Neil grinned. They looked completely identical He gave a nod of approval and Lyle did the same. They took one last look in the mirror to make sure everything was perfect and set off.</p><p>They did not drive to the church, it was only two blocks away and anyway, everyone else was walking. The night was dark and chilly with the occasional bought of snowflakes. It was absolutely perfect. They met up on the way with several young men Lyle knew from the pub and he introduced his brother. They were delighted.</p><p>One of them, a tall fellow named Kevin started up a round of carols, religious in nature, what with it being Christmas. They were half way through 'O Come All Ye Faithful' when a car raced by and some one shouted out their compliments. The song fell apart to laughter.</p><p>It was a decidedly wonderful feeling, the air was crisp and sharp and they were all frozen. The company was cheerful and bright and nothing in the world seemed wrong. Lyle marveled, without even realizing he was doing so, that it was in small times such as these that he could forget everything wretched in the world and live as a simple, happy man. He thought Neil might feel the same way. Neil fit right in with his friends, laughing and singing along. It was a wonderful, relaxed feeling.</p><p>As they neared the church, one of the group pointed up towards the sky. The stars were bright overhead, giving off an unusually bright array of light. It was fantastic.</p><p>As the church came into sight they calmed down, it wouldn't do to be so riled up at mass. The group took over the back pews, some members stopping to cross themselves at the small bowl of Holy Water, others going on to find a seat. It was an exceptionally beautiful night. The church was light with candles, just like the stars outside. In the corners, the plaster saints glowed bright with yellow, flickering light.</p><p>They settled into the pews, sitting closest to the aisle. Older people and people who had been going to the church longer than they sat further up. They stayed silent out of respect for those praying. Lyle looked around. Kevin was on the kneeling rail with his head bent and his hands folded. He received some approving looks from passers by. Other people were looking over the service bulletin to see what hymns would be used.</p><p>He flicked his open and leafed through it. A lovely assortment of popular carols. Neil read over his shoulder before getting down to pray. Lyle watched him for a minute before doing the same.</p><p>It had been a very long time since he had been church. He went more regularly than he used to but he had skipped the last few services. He didn't really know what to say. He knew he could repeat the prates he'd learned as a child but it wasn't the right time to so instead he thought about how glad he was that his brother had come back for Christmas. Maybe he wasn't so religious now, but the things he had learned as a child never left him and religion was one of those hings. He finished and crossed himself before sinking back into his seat in time to see the priest and the choir pass. He watched them, Neil leaned forward to see past him.</p><p>The priest bowed at the alter and then the choir filed into their stalls and the service began. Announcements were made and then singing. There weren't enough hymnals to go around, so Lyle shared with his brother. It was very sweet singing. The the sat down and the service continued.</p><p>Occasionally his mind would drift and he would spend a few minutes admiring the dark windows who's pictures he knew and the plaster saints that stood round, illuminated by candles, perhaps in the way the had been hundreds of ears ago. It was a very comforting feeling.</p><p>On the way up to the communion rail Neil leaned back and asked. "Do you remember our first communion?" He said in a whisper.</p><p>Lyle grinned and had to keep from laughing. "Stepped on your feet the whole way up. Ma was so mad. She had the priest give us a talking to."</p><p>Neil chuckled. "That little girl next to you, what was her name? Kathleen O'Donovan, she got the worst of it, didn't she. I shoved you into her. She was crying afterwards that her special day had been ruined. Don't think she ever forgave me."</p><p>"Me neither. She gave me hate looks for months."</p><p>They knelt next to each other and waited their turn for the priest to come round. Neil bent his head again and was silent and Lyle did the same. He wasn't praying and he doubted his brother was either but he would never know. He didn't feel faith was something you asked about, it was too personal. He lifted his head when the priest stood in front of him and opened his mouth for the sacrament. After receiving he crossed himself again and left, pausing a moment for his brother catch up. Neil wiped his mouth and ginned and the two of them followed Kevin back to their seats. Sitting back down the whispered quietly amongst themselves.</p><p>Lyle had a hard timekeeping quiet when one of the boys, Sean began telling a funny story with full intent to break their Pius silence. Neil rocked in his seat with quite glee. An old woman passing by pursed her lips and turned away, making it even harder to keep from laughing. They stopped short, for fear of drawing the priest's watchful eye.</p><p>When church let out at midnight and the put out their candles the group made their way down the front steps with cheering. This time any disdainful old person let them have their joy because, after all, it was Christmas Day. They found one Pub open and took it over. The sleepy tender was a little thrown off by their exuberance but pleased none the less that they were in a drinking mood.</p><p>It was a fantastic atmosphere. All of the held in energy from church was let out. Kevin proposed a toast and several drinking games ensued. Lyle was swept away by the fun of it all. He was having a better time than he had in months and he was pretty sure it had something to do with his bother being there. Neil too looked as though he was having the time of his life.</p><p>It was dawn before they were thrown out. The bartender threw them out saying he had to get home. They left, scattering and singing carols loudly. The brothers made it to home with luck and threw themselves down on the couch, exhausted but happy.</p><p>"Ah, go ahead," Neil said, throwing an arm over his eyes in hopes of resting them. "Open your present. It's day enough as it is."</p><p>Lyle retrieved it throwing his brother's to him. "He sat on the messy coffee table, knocking somethings away as he did so. The untied the bow, past the age when ripping was appropriate and then the paper and laughed. "Tickets to space?"</p><p>Neil didn't sit up but the visible half of his face grinned. "Come visit me sometime and I'll show you the stars."</p><p>Lyle smiled and looked down at the papers in his hands. "Thanks. Dunno if it beats what I got you. Have a look."</p><p>Neil finally did sit up and unwrapped his gift. Tickets to a football game. "First game of the next Cup." He said, reading the paper.</p><p>Lyle grinned. " I thought you'd like them. I have a friend who owes me, he got me them. Big favor guess I owe him now."</p><p>They laughed. Neil put them in his wallet. "Well, I'll try not to re-gift them." he Said.</p><p>"You bastard. You'd have to be mad to do something like that!"</p><p>"Who say I'm not." Neil grinned. "But I'm kidding. "'Don't think I could ever do that. They'll have to pry them from my dead hands to get 'em!"</p><p>"I'll expect none the less."</p><p>Neil yawned. "Lord, I'm beat. What do you say we continue this at a more reasonable hour? Say around noon?"</p><p>Lyle agreed and the two of them headed off to bed.</p><p>Neil really meant it when he said he wouldn't stay past boxing day. Their final day together was rather hushed. Neil would have preferred to pretend it was just another day but when the gloom hung over both of them they went and found Kevin and the group. Hearing of Neil's imminent departure the boys threw him a goodbye party at the pub they'd first met at.</p><p>Lyle allowed himself to have fun. He wasn't going to sulk the entire time. And Neil was thankful that he didn't for he felt down about it too.</p><p>When he finally did leave, the following morning it was a rather awkward and uncomfortable affair. They shook hands rather than hugged because it felt more appropriate to do so but at the last moment Neil pulled his brother into a hug and hung there for a moment. Lyle let him. He didn't know when the next time he'd see him would be and he wasn't about to ruin it.</p><p>Neil finally let go, patted his brother's cheek and ran off to his car.</p><p>Lyle watched him go, not sure of what to feel. He only knew that he felt a terrible sensation of loss and disappointment. "Well," He thought. "I've got my tickets and he's got the game tickets, maybe I'll see him then."</p><p>He went inside and closed the door, actually hoping he would.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>